


【威冲】一败涂地

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: 混更，证明我还活着。大概率是个坑，起因是我想看渣总（你）
Relationships: Kamui/Okita Sougo, 威冲 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【威冲】一败涂地

“我们以后还是不要再见面了。”

尚还残存着旖旎情卝欲气息的房间里，一晌贪欢过后枕边人清冷的声音让宿醉头痛的神威懵了许久。随后伴随着一阵悉悉索索的穿衣声，冲田总悟正慢吞吞地对着落地镜整理领巾，镜面上的乳卝白卝色精渍依旧醒目，神威恍然记得那是自己抱着总悟的屁卝股半强卝迫地将他送上高卝潮时所留下的。总悟在床卝上的叫卝声又酥又浪，跟平时那副骄横欠揍的样子不同，两条修卝长笔直的腿缠上神威的腰时，总能勾得神威迷了心智，恨不得把两颗囊袋也一并撞进湿卝软的销卝魂穴卝眼里，让它被男人的精卝液涨得满满的，直到丝丝缕缕地溢出来才肯罢休。

不，现在不应该想这些。

神威揉了揉眼睛，伸手扯住总悟的皮卝带，总悟的动作一滞，回头冷冷地呵道：“放手，神威。”

“不要呢。”神威摇头，目光黏在总悟的锁骨处，即便被领巾遮挡，神威也能知道那里被自己种了三颗草莓，鲜艳的，红色的。

不知道是不是兔子的本能，神威在做卝爱时喜欢咬人，锋利的犬齿咬破脆弱的皮肉，如同野兽圈画地盘一般留下清晰又暧昧的血孔，深深钉进搏动着的血管，在口腔里慢慢扩散开来的浓重血卝腥气比杀卝人时尝到的的味道更加甜美诱人。“你果然是狗吧。”虽然经常被总悟这么骂道，神威也只是细细地舔【】舐着恋人后颈被自己搞出来的伤口，这些都是“爱的印记”呢，因为“爱”才会催生占有欲，不是吗？

“所以，总悟因为不喜欢被咬才要跟我分开的吗？”

总悟被神威没头没脑冒出来的这句话弄得有些恼火。

刚才土方在电卝话里催得紧，总悟没有时间也没有精力跟神威解释，就算解释一通相信对于这个里面装的除了米饭还是米饭的脑袋来讲也是浪费口舌，只好敷衍地点头：“嗯嗯是啊，你这么折腾床伴谁受得了啊，我也是忍了很久了哦，人家又不是抖m，就此好聚好散不也挺不错嘛，以后想玩SΜ那一套可以无所顾忌地去吉原……”话音未落，感受到朝自己袭来的强劲拳风的总悟闪避着身卝子，迅速拔卝出腰间的菊一文卝字，用刀背挡下这一击，无奈道：“没必要这么动怒吧。”

就像被无数双手撕扯着心脏，翻滚着无尽的酸楚和愤怒，被愚弄的感觉甚至让神威产生了“把冲田总悟打断手脚折磨致卝死”的冲动，终于彻底褪去昨夜温情的两人之间浮动着无声的肃杀之气。

很好，总悟想，就让一切都回到相遇之前吧。

警卝匪毕竟殊途，他们本不该纠缠至这等地步，总悟也不想费尽心力处理超出原来预想轨道的事情和人。神威对于自己毫不掩饰的特殊感情让总悟在欣喜过后更多的只剩无措和懊悔，他无法做到无所顾忌地全然接受神威的爱，他始终无法忽略自己作为真选组一番队队长的身份和职责。

所以，这样就好。

没有情绪的血红色双眸沉默地对上艳蓝依旧却变得陌生的瞳孔，那里已经不会再出现总悟的倒影。从意乱情迷开始的关系本就不能长久，总悟这么安慰自己，没准自己对神威的感情不过是一时兴起也说不准呢？

当敌人会比当恋人更加轻卝松吧。

只要全心全意去恨就好。

所以。

这样就好。

总悟套卝上制卝服外套离开酒店，这次神威没有再阻拦。总悟拨通土方的电卝话，毫无意外地被怒吼声震到皱眉：“好啦好啦，交易地点在哪，我现在过去。”

天很阴，大雨将至，总悟在狭小的船舱里蹲到腿都麻了，昨晚被神威折腾得几乎一夜未眠，眼底一片青黑，腰也酸疼得要命，总悟还是强打着精神和土方汇报着情况。

土方听出了总悟语气里掩藏不住的疲惫，他吸了一口烟，小心翼翼地问道：“你和那个海盗头卝子……额，吵架了？”

总悟无谓地笑笑，检卝查了一下左轮手卝枪里的子弹，然后熟练地上膛：“没什么，分手了而已。话说土方老妈，我还真是用不习惯这种热兵器耶，麻烦死了……”

“谁是你老妈啊！”

随后土方的声音慢慢压低，大概是想安慰总悟却无从下手：“分了也好，我早觉得那个神威和你不是一类人了。”

“这次的敌人比较棘手，不要大意，总悟。”

总悟“嗯”了一声，认真地观察着船舱外的情况，果不其然见到了熟悉的长柄雨伞以及只属于夜兔族的魁梧身躯，和那个一脸蠢相的呆毛兔子不同。

怎么又想起他了啊，总悟晃晃脑袋，挂断了电卝话。


End file.
